Fatty acid salts such as sodium and calcium stearate have been used to deactivate catalyst components in a slurry of polymer after it is manufactured. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,488 wherein it is said that the deactivating agent may be added to terminate the polymerization process, (col. 3, line 25) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,600 which, in col. 1, lines 30-40, provides a list of agents which have been used in deactivation procedures, including "carboxylic acid esters such as ethyl acetates". The products of deactivation in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,609, which employs salts of carboxylic acids such as stearic acid, remain in the Polymer (col. 2, lines 1-2). They are separated from the polymer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,488.
Water is known to terminate polymerization of olefins--U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,387. Various hydroxyl-containing compounds are used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,755; it is stated (col. 3, line 60) that the hydroxyl-containing compound will ultimately be present in the polymerization product. Additional Polyols are recited, including glycerol, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,615; however, the primary effect appears to be color stabilization of the product. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,509 (col. 3, line 20).